Valentines day, for what you're worth
by Ryokou
Summary: 10yl! Reborn is as intent as ever on the Vongola celebrating holidays, and Valentines day is no exeption. His suggestion to the guardians? Write a letter. 8059, fluff, rated for light swearing and Takeshi's filthy mind ; R R, Happy Valentines day!


**A/N: Happy (early) Valentines day, everyone! Here's another fic for you from Yamamoto's POV.  
I hope you like it, please review! ^_^  
~ Miria  
(And feel free to drop a PM for a fic. idea, I'll take (most) requests and do them ASAP!)**

* * *

Dear Gokudera,

Happy Valentines day! So many years have passed, but as you obviously know, Reborn is as intent as ever on us celebrating holidays. He asked us to write letters to somebody who's made a difference in our lives, romantically or not.

Haha, little does he know, I was intending on giving you this anyways, so it's not really an assignment.

But anyways, it's been six years. Well, eleven since I met you, but six since we really begun. Look what's happened in that time! We were all kids way back then. Always fighting, and not really understanding what we were doing. I still thought the mafia was a game. But now, everyday we wake up alive is a blessing, and every day I wake up next to you is even better.

I love you, Hayato, and the Christmas you let me say that, and I first woke up with you in my arms was the best day of my life.

I've learned so much about you over the years, and it's changed me as well. The most important thing I've learned about you is that what you see is not what you get. If it were, you'd just be a brilliant, sexy, rebellious Mafioso with a great fashion sense and a strong dislike for authority. And I'm not going to lie Hayato, you are all that, but you're so much more.

You're worth so much more than you think.

I especially love your little quirks, your likes and dislikes, and lets not forget your speech pattern. When I first met you, I had _no idea _I'd end up knowing this much about you. I especially didn't expect to fall in love with you. You, the little spitfire Italian bomber. Now, I know everything I could ever want to know about you.

Starting simply. (Because you say to always start with the simplest things when working with a logic puzzle. That's one thing you've taught me. And you are most certainly a beautiful logic puzzle.) Your favourite colours. Red, black (of course.), and blue. Haha, I'll spare you a bit of embarrassment, 'Dera, and not ask why you like blue all of a sudden. It's just that I think it's really cute how when we're out, and you have to pick a colour of something, you will invariably pick red or blue.

The way you dress if really, really cute, however much you deny it. It fits your personality too, to be honest. It's very fiery. Actually, if I were to describe it, it's punk-meets-gothic-meets-formal. Now though, as we get more and more professional everyday, you tend to dress more formally. But we still have days off, (thank God.), and on those days, you (unfortunately ;) have to get dressed. On those days, you can dress however you want, and I get to see that your style really hasn't changed at all in eleven years. And that's a good thing! I really like it, and God knows none of the other guardians can pull off your look. I think the best outfit you've ever worn (publicly, not counting what you've worn just for me.), was the blue shirt and bandages you wore during the storm battle vs. Bel.

Of course I remember it, that outfit was really hot. What I think is kind of funny though, is that you still fit in the majority of your clothes from back then. Hayato-kun, your body really hasn't grown much, (at least height-wise.)

It's because you refuse to drink milk. You hate milk, apparently. I finally know what you do like to eat though, which took me two years to figure out. You hate eating in front of people, although I have no idea why. For the longest time, you outright refused to eat in front of me in particular, seemingly unless it was one of the following foods; Sticky soy beans, Bananas, or Popsicles. Of all things. Don't even TRY to say this wasn't on purpose, Hayato. I can see right through that. You know full well what it did to me. See, the foods themselves have no connection, it's just that you manage to eat them all in an insanely erotic manner. It's scary. And you even made it seem unintentional, and for that, I applaud you. That's good acting.

Anyways, you do like to eat, whatever you say otherwise. You like Soba, Sushi, Green tea, all manner of Italian food (when prepared right), and- oh yeah, popsicles. Those damn popsicles...

Here's another one, and don't deny this either! I know what you like in bed.

...Ahaha! I know you're blushing right now, reading this. It's really cute when you blush though, and it barely takes anything to set you off. Anyways, you like blindfolds. I never would've guessed it. Don't misunderstand, I definitely like it too, it's just one other thing I'm glad to have gotten the chance to learn.

Naturally, you like plain old sex too, as much as you try to act like you don't. (Just a tip though, Hayato, it defeats the purpose of acting like you hate something when you initiate it yourself. :)

As for the music you like.

You're actually really secretive about your musical tastes. But after asking more times then you can count, you finally told me. I know that music is really important to you, and that you still love playing the piano. You won't play in front of anyone though, you're so shy. Regardless, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, and just watching you play is breathtaking. It's the way your hands dance across the keys and you close your eyes in concentration. That's how I can tell you're really into playing. That said, you love classical music. You don't look like you do, but everyone is full of surprises! Last time I asked, you said you liked it because it reminded you of when you were little in Italy.

You picked me to go on a mission with you to Italy once. We were about 19, if I recall. It surprised Tsuna-san a lot, so imagine how I felt! All Tsuna told you was to pick one of the other guardians to go with you to Italy for a month. So, you picked me. How could I turn that offer down? It was easily some of the most fun I've ever had. You constantly told me to stop goofing off, but I couldn't help it, Italy really is amazing. You took me around to all the different spots that you used to hang around. We had two beds in the suite, but still we slept together. Needless to say, I loved it. That was one of those times that I remember even now, because you showed the other side of you, the sweeter one that you'll only show when it's just us.

That side of you is even different then the nicest side you put up publicly, which is the one you offer Tsuna. It's quiet, and sweet. It's when you don't feel threatened, and you just want to relax and have fun. I really treasure the times when you're like that, and I get to see that side of you more and more as the years go on.

Your smile is infectious. When you laugh, I can't help but laugh too. You've made such a difference in the Vongola family, I don't even want to imagine where we (or I) would be without you.

You taught me how to love. And you taught me that storms are beautiful.

I've learned why you put up a facade, hiding who you really are from all but a very select few people. You're just trying to protect yourself, and i finally understand that. But I made a promise to you the first night we were together. I'd protect you, and never hurt you, for the rest of our lives.

Gokudera Hayato, I love you. Meet me on the beach tonight at nine.

Happy Valentines day,  
Yamamoto Takeshi.


End file.
